Techno
is a character from Mega Man Xtreme and the twin brother of Middy. He is a skilled hacker, who was manipulated by Sigma into using his skills for evil. Techno and the Shadow Hunters hacked into the Hunter Base's Mother Computer mainframe, setting its data to cause chaos all over the world and reproducing fighting data from past Mavericks. In order to hack the Mother Computer, Techno connected his CPU directly to the computer he was using. Sadly, when X destroyed Techno's terminal to prevent him from hacking the Mother Computer, he also destroyed Techno's CPU, and because Techno's CPU was linked to Middy's, both twins were killed. Other media Archie Comics Techno, alongside Middy, is revived by Sigma during Worlds Unite as part of his large Reploid army. Quotes * "I didn't expect the past data could be destroyed so easily... Huh. We would get into trouble if the computer protections are broken... We need to make a move quickly." * "Geemel, you'll get hurt if you disvalue his power." * "OK. You go then." (To Zain.) * "Oh no! We've been spotted! Is there nobody who can stop him?" * "Geemel! Darn! He left me behind!" * "Darn it! I didn't notice it soon, but he's already come so close! I need to make a move quickly..." * "Waaaaa!" * "Oh... that voice sounds familiar..." * "What... am I doing here..." * "I've been controlled by Sigma... Middy... it's all over with me... In order to hack the Mother Computer. I connected my own CPU directly with the computer..." * "Sigma is good at toying and controlling people's hearts. He took advantage of my heart and made me work for him." * "Huh, you think so? Middy... But... you don't understand..." * "Humph. You have done very well ... I didn't expect that you would defeat the Hard Mode... But do you have what it takes to complete the "Extreme Mode" which I programmed for you! This is an awesome mode containing 8 stages to clear. Keep in mind that you can't use the save data that you've cleared. There are no story sequences, as it is specialized just for battle! So, why don't you save your data here and go for it? If you have the guts... Hope to see you again... Heh heh heh..." Gallery TechnoCharSheet.jpg|Techno's character sheet. X1CMTechno1.png|Techno hacking the Mother Computer X1CMTechno2.png| X1CMTechno3.png| X1CMBrothers.png|Middy lamenting Techno's death Trivia *Techno is a genre of music, a series staple the Rockman/Megaman games would share with its robots using music genre, band member, or musical terms similarly to Megamans alias Rock with his "little sister" Roll, Axl from the X series being a reference to the singer, songwriter, record producer and musician from Guns n' Roses Axl Rose, and Quake Woman's alias Tempo being a measurement of sound notably in music. *Techno has facial markings similar to that of Bass. **Techno also resembles Mega Man from the classic Mega Man series. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Characters with music names Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists